Drama For Your Llama
by Eternity.Soul
Summary: In the end, all relationships will have drama. In the beginning, the middle, and the possible end as well. So, please, do your best to save the drama for your llama.
1. Chapter 1

Multichapter story... I hope I'll be able to keep it going. I'll get lazy and probably update really slow, so heads up on that.

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND SOME EXPLICIT SCENES. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ YAOI OR ANY EXPLICIT SCENES FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY, PLEASE HIT THE BACK ARROW AND LEAVE WITHOUT EVER READING.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I merely own this imaginary plot.

Any with that, please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_"Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." _~Ralph Waldo Emerson

Natsu didn't know how it happened, but it… just happened. Perhaps it was that time when Gray had helped him battle off those gang-bangers, -He was not _rescued,_ because Natsu Dragoneel does not need rescuing-, or when Natsu had seen the fond expression that Gray had made when he was working on his profession, ice sculpting, -no, he was not stalking the damned man-. It could've also been that time when Gray had been one of the few to truly seem interested in his own dream profession, a firefighter. Whatever it was that caused this, he had realized it when he found himself caught staring at the man in question during one of the classes they had. He liked Gray Fullbuster.

It was more than the "just-friends" level, above the "best-friends" level, and even higher than the "brother-from-another-mother" level! He liked the damned man in an "I-want-a-relationship" sort of way. It even went to the point that every time Gray had stripped, he stared, every time a female classmate talked to the black-haired man, giggled at some witty remark he made, or even so much as look at him, he'd feel his mood plummet. This would result in Natsu growling under his breath, glaring at the back of Gray head, and then end up with provoking his crush into one of their daily fights.

Just thinking these thoughts, Natsu sighed, sinking deeper into the tan couch in his lovely apartment. His blue cat, Happy, mewled, giving a questioning look at his owner. The human merely glanced at his only companion before flicking on the T.V. The pinked haired man surfed through several channels before landing on a random comedy.

Several minutes after he started watching, he heard the tune of his cell-phone ring loudly in the relatively silent apartment. He glanced at the digital clock on the wooden side table, signaling the fact that it was quite late. Who would call him at this time? Still, he reached over and picked it up. The name '**Lisanna'** scrolled through as the tune kept playing. He smiled softly.

"Lisanna," Natsu breathed out. It has been years since he had seen his childhood crush. After all, she had moved all the way to Italy for some foreign studying.

"Natsu, how've you been? It's been a while since I called, huh?" The girl answered back cheerfully. Her voice still had that same sweet tone to it, Natsu mused.

"I've been good. It's still good to hear from you. I was beginning to think the Mafia got you." Natsu joked. Lisanna gave a giggle.

"Very funny… But, Natsu, you don't seem to sound like yourself. What's wrong?" The rosy-haired man sighed. She always seemed to read him like an open book.

"Actually… I-I…" Natsu took a breath, trying to swallow the awkward lump that formed at his throat. "IthinkIlikesomeone." He blurted out. For some reason, Lisanna completely understood.

"Really? Who is it?" She said, excitedly. "Is it Lucy? You always seemed to talk about her a lot!" Natsu bit his lip.

"N-no… It's…It's someone else." Since when was he so timid? Natsu couldn't help but angrily think to himself. This definitely wasn't like him.

"Okay, spill. You rarely ever stutter, especially twice in a row." He gulped. The boy couldn't ever deny the blue-eyed girl. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back into the couch.

"I think…I like…a guy." An awkward silence filled between the two. "Hello…?" Natsu questioned into the phone.

"S-sorry…I didn't know you were gay. You never told me that…" Lisanna said, moments later. Natsu blushed.

"I'm not gay! Or… at least I was pretty sure I wasn't…" Natsu trailed off…

"Then why do you think you like a guy?"

"Cause… It's kind of cheesy, but it's like I can't stop thinking about him and all the like. I don't ever like it when he gets too close with someone and… I. Can't. Stop. Staring." A pregnant pause happened, causing Natsu to squirm a bit.

"So then… you're bi?"

"Lisanna!" Natsu groaned, frustrated. "I don't really want to question my sexuality anymore than I have… Let's just drop it…"

"…Ask him out."

"What!" Lisanna sighed, almost impatiently.

"It doesn't hurt to try. You never know what will happen, right?" Natsu gave a frown.

"But…" Voices were suddenly heard in the background.

"Natsu! Sorry, I gotta go! Tell me how it goes next time I call!" A cry of "Wait!" went unheard as the other person hung up, leaving the pink-haired man in silence. He sighed for a moment before heading off to his bed. He had a feeling he was going to be in for a long night.

X-LINEBREAK-X

Lucy awoke with a gasp, sweating bullets in her tangled bed sheets. She breathed heavily as she shakily untangled herself from the knots she made. When she had calmed down, she glanced at the time. It was really late. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. She stayed on the bed for a moment, contemplating what her next action would be. When she realized the nasty feeling in her mouth, she decided a glass of water would be nice.

With the decision made, she made her way to the kitchen of her small apartment. Nightmares are suddenly becoming a frequent thing in Lucy's nightly adventures now. Especially since her boyfriend, Loke had been busy at night lately. Briefly, she wondered if the man was asleep right now. Perhaps he wouldn't have minded if she called? Her mind set, she grabbed her mobile phone and speed dialed Loke. It rang three times before she heard the soft click.

"Hello?" Lucy double-checked the phone she called. That voice didn't sound like Loke…

"Loke…?" She called out, hesitantly. The blonde then heard some shuffling, and perhaps…whispers?

"Ahem… Lucy…? What're you doing up so late?" So it was Loke.

"Oh! I thought I had the wrong phone-number for a second. You sounded like a woman at first!" Lucy giggled. Loke coughed a little harshly in the phone, making Lucy worry a little. "Are you alright? Did I wake you?"

"Oh! *cough* N-no… I just caught a cold, *cough* and…uhh… It's making my voice a little weird and *cough* keeping me up." Loke answered back hastily. Immediately, Lucy felt guilty.

"I'm sorry! I'm probably bothering you! I'll hang up right now… I love you, Loke." She added the last words as an afterthought.

"Yeah *cough* Right… Love you too, night." Loke mumbled and Lucy heard the familiar click of the conversation ending. Loke must've been really sick if he decided to hang up so quickly. Lucy rinsed her cup, before placing it on the drying rack. She headed to bed with newer vigor. Later on today, she'll go visit Loke with some porridge or chicken noodle soup. She slipped into bed, falling asleep with thoughts of her boyfriend and ideas on how to nurse him back to health.

* * *

><p>This will be the only time there is a author's corner on the top and bottom.<p>

What do you think of my first time?

Did you spot any grammar errors?

Do you have a guess on what is going to happen next?

Then Review if you like. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." _~J.K. Rowling

When Lucy woke up for the second time, the sun was in the air and currently streaming light onto her face. She groaned a bit, tired from her late night wake-up. Her eyes cracked opened when she remembered her currently, sick, boyfriend and the plans she had made last night. She pulled herself out of her warm and comfy bed and dragged herself over to her bathroom. She could deal with waking up early if Loke was suffering from a bad cold.

After showering and all those many hygiene needs-as well as putting on some lovely clothes and giving her some time to check herself in the mirror-, she set to work on making some delicious porridge that she had planned on passing over to the sunglasses wearing man. She spent the time placing the porridge into her favorite bowl, a ceramic blue with yellow sunflowers scattered all over. She smiled softly, staring at the bowl that her boyfriend had gotten her. Carefully she shook her head, clearing them of her memories. She placed the pot into a bag and headed over to his boyfriend's apartment.

It had taken several minutes to reach Loke's home. When she had, she easily slipped in with the spare key Loke had given her. She padded softly, not bothering to take off her boots and went straight to his bedroom.

"Hey, Lo…ke?" Her cheerful voice plummeted into one of confusion as she took in the sight in front of her. There, Loke was lying in bed, naked. Normally, that wouldn't have been much of a concern since Loke slept like that often. No, it was what Loke was sleeping next to; another woman.

The bag slipped out of her hands, landing on the ground with a plunk. The sound apparently roused Loke from his sleep as he shuffled in bed and sat up to look at whatever had woken him up. His sleep-filled eyes suddenly widened with shock as he took in the figure at the door.

"L-Lucy…" Loke choked out. The said woman gripped the bag once more, taking a few steps back. "Wait! Lucy, it's not what it looks li-

"Loke," a smooth feminine voice interrupted him from his side. He felt hands slip around his abdomen as bare skin pressed against his own bare back. "Who is that? Your younger sister?" the woman snorted as she took in the younger girl's features.

"Karen…" Loke started, but she ignored him, bringing her attention to the other female.

"Can't you see Loke and I are busy with adult things? Run along now, shoo, shoo!" Lucy turned around abruptly, retracing the steps from before almost mechanically. She felt numb, but deep inside her, she hoped that Loke would've chased after her, or at least called out to her.

When Lucy had reached her apartment, she stumbled in, vaguely remembering to close and lock the door. As she was about to go into the living, her boots caught onto the rumpled rug on the floor, causing her to trip and the bag to fly out of her hands. As she looked up, it felt as if the world suddenly slowed while she watched the covered bowl fly out, before shattering against her wooden floor. The lump in her throat that had prevented her from talking slipped down to her chest, the numbness going down with it.

She gasped as the pain in her chest suddenly thudded with great force, her hand slipping up to grip her shirt tightly. She sat there, gripping her shirt and gasping to breathe for several moments before her mind took in everything that had just happened in Loke's apartment. Her vision blurred as she choked out a sob.

Loke…had cheated on her. With an older woman, that much was obvious, but for how long? How long had this been going on? Her mind flashed back to the denied dates, the short phone calls, the moving out of her apartment; all for that older woman. Thoughts ran on and on as her memories resurfaced even more, causing tears to slip down her cheeks. Then one word struck her with great intensity.

_Why?_

Lucy's hands slid up to cover her face. She felt something inside her crack at the dreaded one-worded question and at the stupidity that she had shown during the past several months. Then she finally broke down with a wail as the uncontrollable dam burst open.

X-LINEBREAK-X

Gray turned off the burner of the stove fire, having finished up on making breakfast. Three plates of bacon, sausages, and eggs were neatly placed on the kitchen island, awaiting their demise. The trainee ice sculptor had woken up extremely early to watch the sunrise before heading down to his special freezer to work on ice sculptures that had been requested by customers. After an hour or two of working, he headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast, being the only one able to cook a meal.

At that moment, Ultear, Gray's oldest sibling, walked into the kitchen, dressed neatly. She took a glance at him before sitting down.

"Gray…" Ultear said. "Your clothes." Gray glanced down to glance at himself only to realize he merely had his apron on.

"How'd that happen?" He hadn't remembered taking his clothes off… He also wondered how he had managed to take off his shirt without removing the apron… He heard a snort from the doorway and looked up to see Lyon coming in. The bluish-white haired man tossed him his discarded clothes.

"Get dressed; I'm not interested in seeing your ass in the morning." Gray snarled at him, giving him a glare while Ultear merely smirked from the kitchen island. The exhibitionist slid on his clothes quickly before pouring all three of them a glass of something to drink. They sat there in casual silence before Ultear pointed something out.

"Gray… I recommend you check the time." She said, sipping her coffee casually. The man did as told, his eyes widening as he saw. In a flash, Gray shoveled the rest of his food down his throat and drank the rest of his orange juice.

"Remember to wash the dishes!" The black-haired man shouted at them as he ran out the door, grabbing the white messenger bag near it. He nearly threw it onto his metallic blue motorcycle before sliding on it himself, starting it up while slipping on his helmet in one smooth motion.

After running through three red lights, five stop signs, and nearly crashing a poor old lady crossing the street-which resulted in several screams and Gray's half-hearted apologies-, he managed to make it to Fairy Tail College with three minutes to spare. As he had gotten off his bike, he noticed his friend running down the street. He couldn't help but snort. Natsu hated riding any sort of transportation, which resulted in him walking or running to every destination he has.

"Natsu," Gray greeted his panting friend as they both went to their class. Natsu gave him a grin.

"Saw you nearly crash that old lady. What a sadistic bastard." Gray felt his ears warm and merely growled at his friend.

"Shut up," It was then that Gray noticed the dark circles underneath the pyromaniac's eyes. "You look like shit." At this, Natsu glared at him, his grin morphing into a frown.

"Go to hell, I had a bad night of sleep and woke up late." Natsu said, defensively. Gray raised an eyebrow at that as they sat down for their lecture with Professor Sagittarius.

"What kept you up?" Gray asked, casually. Gray felt the man tense up at his question as a silence reigned over them. "If you don't wanna talk about it, don't." Gray added. Natsu chuckled and gave a grin, which did nothing to ease Gray's concern-Not that he would ever admit that he cared for the dragon-loving freak-.

"Yeah…" Natsu muttered, an unreadable expression clouding his eyes. Gray frowned.

"After class, let's head to the courts. I'll kick your ass at basketball." Gray challenged.

"Oh really…? You're on." Natsu said, the awkward air dispersing. "Let's bet on it."

"Oh, what's the deal this time?" Gray questioned, used to the many bets they have done. Natsu smirked deviously.

"Loser listens to the winner for the rest of the day. Whoever makes one hundred points first wins." Gray smirked.

"Bring it on." The bell rang, signaling the start of the class, and the conversation was halted.

* * *

><p>Questions that were Asked:<p>

**Is it GrayxNatsu & LokixLucy? or will the two mix somehow?**

Yes, those are some of the main pairings. GrayxNatsu being the main of the main. There will be mentions of "mixing" though. There will be more than just these two parings though and with plenty of friendship pairings throughout :P

Thank you for those of you who have favorited, alerted, and/or reviewed!

Questions? Grammar and Spelling mistakes spotted? Have ANYTHING to say? Review.

Random question for those that do want to review but dont have anything to say or if you plan on reviewing and felt like answering:

What other fanfictions have you read for?

I had read for Naruto, Pokemon, Beelzebub, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, Eyeshield 21, Big Wind Up, HunterxHunter, One Piece and probably more that I can't remember :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"A man begins cutting his wisdom teeth the first time he bites off more than he can chew." _~Herb Caen

The ringing of Gajeel's cellphone had awoken the rough-edged man from his usual mid-afternoon nap. Angrily, he turned on his couch, pressing his hands onto his ears for an attempt for the sound to die out. It stopped ringing a moment after to which Gajeel sighed in relief to. He slowly dozed back to the comfortable silence in the house…until his phone started ringing again.

The red-eyed man snarled angrily to himself as he forced himself up to answer the irritating ringing.

"Who is it?" Gajeel growled harshly into the phone. He was, by no means, a morning person.

"Gajeel? It's me, Levy." A timid voice answered from through the phone. Gajeel's anger shrunk into mere irritation as he realized who it was.

"Bookworm." Gajeel acknowledged.

"Sorry for bothering you, but you know that favor you owed me? Well, I'm gonna be using it." The blue-haired girl's voice grew less timid with each word. Gajeel, meanwhile, was currently trying to remember when he had ended up owing to the short girl.

"I don't remember." Gajeel said, flatly.

"What?" Gajeel sighed.

"I don't remember owing you a favor."

"Oh! It was that time, during Master's punishment games, the time with the tests?" Levy said, cheerfully. A memory clicked into Gajeel's mind and he silently groaned to himself. It was a test about novels and Levy had allowed Gajeel to cheat on her test with the promise that he would repay her back some day. Apparently, 'some day' was today. Still, it was better than going through one of Master's punishments. His eye twitched as he remembered the few punishments he went through.

"Right. What do you want?" Gajeel answered back gruffly, after a moment of silence.

"Actually, I have a meeting until late night, but I was supposed to watch my younger cousin that night since he usually sneaks out to go and join some strange host club."

"Alright, and?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Eve while I'm at this meeting. Jet and Droy both hate Eve, so I can't count on them and Lucy isn't answering her phone, so you were my last resort." Levy giggled nervously. Gajeel sighed. He was, in no way, good with kids, or other people in general.

"What time?" Gajeel asked tiredly.

"Umm…Can you come over now…?" If Gajeel had not liked that cellphone very much, it would've been reduced to pieces at the moment. He had been to Levy's house for some partner projects and knew which way to go, at least.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Gajeel growled through the phone and then promptly ended the call before the bookworm could continue on. He quickly changed into a black sleeveless shirt, some ripped, slightly oil-stained jeans and the many piercings onto his face. From there, he jumped into his truck, starting it up with a roar, before heading off to Levy's.

Gajeel, remembering his experience with Gray's horrible driving skills, easily listened to the regular driving rules. It was something that was heavily feared within all the streets… and the few close friends that the man had. Just as promised, Gajeel had reached Levy's house in a mere 10 minutes and was, by then, parking his truck by the sidewalk before roughly banging his fist onto her door. It opened several seconds later, a short, blue-haired girl standing at the doorway.

"Gajeel! Right on time! Come in!" Levy said, hastily. She literally dragged him in, despite her weak strength and Gajeel's heavier body. Inside, a boy around the age of, perhaps, fifteen, was standing in the hall of her home.

"Gajeel, this is Eve, Eve, Gajeel. Be nice and don't so anything to destroy the house! Eve, behave nicely and Gajeel, don't rough him up. Igottagobyehavefun!" And with that, Levy left, quickly, leaving the two males standing awkwardly while staring at each other.

"I won't hand over Levy to someone like you." Eve declared, breaking the silence. At this, Gajeel blinked, confusion etching his rough face.

"Huh…?" Eve promptly kicked the older man's shin before running off. Gajeel winced, before chasing after the boy with a growl. Then, Eve attempted to knock over a vase, which led to Gajeel remembering what Levy had said and catching the vase before carefully placing it back in its original place. He looked up ahead to see Eve running out into the backyard. Was he planning escape that fast?

Without thinking, Gajeel ran out after him only to be stopped by the sight of the boy holding the water hose. He wouldn't… Gajeel hoped in vain. The blonde smirked viciously and pressed the handle. In ten minutes, Gajeel was successfully soaked through the bone, but had succeeded in capturing the boy before he could run off again and throw him several more troublesome pranks. Said boy was thrashing on his shoulder and cursing the older man viciously. He carried the boy around the house, ignoring the pain of the boy's kicks and punches until he found what he was looking for: duct tape.

With complete ease, he quickly wrapped the boy's ankles together and then his wrists. By then, Eve was shouting viciously on what on earth he was thinking of doing. Gajeel responded by applying several pieces of tape onto the other boy's mouth and then continued his procedure. Now, the younger boy was wriggling on the couch as Gajeel sat on the floor against the wall. He yawned; completely ignoring the boy's muffled protests. They started off a bit shaky, but now they were getting along just fine. Gajeel smirked victoriously before lulling himself to sleep.

X-LINEBREAK-X

The ball flying into the basket with a casual swish, several people watching applauded lightly, but the pinkette paid no attention to them. The college student briefly scans the area once more, before letting out an annoyed huff. He goes to pick the ball up once more and dribbled a bit.

"That damned ice prick being late like this…" Natsu mutters as he readies his hands to show another three-pointer once more.

"Hey," The sudden shout surprises Natsu and his fingers slip on the worn-out ball. It misses the basket by a few feet, earning a laugh from the shouter. The pinkette scowls, turning to face the other man.

"You're late, you bastard." Natsu grumbles, but Gray merely waves him off.

"Chill out, I'm only five minutes late." Gray says, coming forward. "Doesn't really matter if I come late or not anyways, since I'm going win this match."

Natsu feels his anger start bubbling up and was about to give the guy a piece of his mind when the smirk on Gray's face shifts into a frown. He watches the pale man walk closer to him with confused eyes.

"Wha-" Natsu stops when he feels Gray brush along his face. His breath hitches and the pinkette quickly backs away and looking away. He was becoming extremely glad, not for the first time, that he had natural tanned skin.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Natsu snaps. Gray held a serious expression on his face.

"You sure you're okay?" Gray questions, rather gruffly. When Natsu glances back over at the other man, he sees him looking off to the side, most likely uncomfortable at verbal displays of concern, especially to him of all people. A fond smile appears on the tanned man's face for a brief moment. Rather than answering with everyone else's dull response, Natsu picks up the basketball that rolled back to his side and chucks it at the ice sculptor.

"The usual deal ice prick, first to one hundred wins." Natsu says with a wry grin after the basketball hits the other on the head. He hears the other mutter darkly underneath his breath. "And cause I'm extremely nice, I'll let you have the pleasures of going first." _Though he wanted to pleasure him in other ways as well_, not that Natsu would voice that out loud to his secret object of affection. For now. Gray merely gives an arrogant grin.

"Don't be cocky, hothead. The game hasn't even begun." Before Natsu could put his guard up, Gray had already snuck past him and all he sees when he turns around is the ball going through the basket with a swish. Natsu looks at him determinedly, and catches the rough pass the other man gives.

"Let the game begin…"

And the game began indeed, with three-point shots farther than half court accurately going into the basket, blocks of all kinds, steals that even a thief couldn't pull off with half as much grace. A crowd larger than the one Natsu had attracted before crowded around the court and watched in awe at the endless game that the two "so-close" professionals played. Though it seemed endless to them, to the pinkette playing, it was blindingly fast, that he couldn't remember if he used the same trick twice or not, or if Gray had even used the same moves on him several times in a row. Truthfully, he didn't really care, either.

These little "matches" that they played always made Natsu feel as if they were the only ones in the world, just Gray and him. That was the way he liked it. But, alas, all good things must come to an end, and Natsu was currently within the direct last shot. It was 99-99 and it was his turn to shoot. This time, neither of them moved, both watching the other with great intensity, and Natsu ponders on how to take up this challenge. A fake to the left? A far-distance three-pointer? He glances down at Gray's clothes and suddenly a risky idea is before him. He takes it without thought.

"Hey Gray," Natsu says, relaxing his stance. Said man looks at him warily. Natsu gestures down. "Your clothes…" Gray's eyes widen, glancing down, and his hands shot down automatically… only he met fabric instead of bare skin. Natsu takes this split-second chance and shoots a basket. It goes in easily with a swish. Gray stares at the basket for a moment before slowly turning his head toward the smirking pinkette.

"You…you… What the fuck, man?" Gray snarls the last part and Natsu laughs triumphantly, the crowd disperses, feeling that the match has ended.

"That's my win, droopy eyes, so you're paying tonight!" Natsu says arrogantly. Gray scowls, picking the basketball up.

"That was a total cheat win and you fucking know that." Gray growls, but follows Natsu any ways to their usual place to eat. After all, their past games, they've done this several times to each other, so Gray couldn't deny Natsu of his, cheated, win. To Gray's defense, it wasn't his fault that Natsu was stupid enough to believe the 'Oh! Look over there!' trick... Though the game ends, the pinkette heads toward the shop, just glad he was simply allowed to hang within the other's presence for just a little while.

X-LINEBREAK-X

Loke lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his apartment room. Karen had left later on in the morning, stating that she had work and that she would come back later on tonight. It was his day off today, a day Lucy would've normally came by to visit him on. He winces, remembering the shocked and torn expression on the blonde's face before she had quickly ran out of the place. No time to explain…but what could he explain?

Lucy wasn't supposed to be serious, she was just supposed to be another fling in high school, adding onto the list of girls that he has done it with. She was stubborn and shy, refusing him every time, as if she knew what he was after, while at the same time, giving that beautiful smile towards him once he quit flirting with her. Loke supposed that was probably his downfall; her smile. At the same time, the sunglasses-wearing man was also at fault for even taking advantage of the fact that Karen could care less about the fact that he fucked around with other women. Because he loved her ever since they met. But now he loves Lucy, too.

To Loke, though, Lucy wasn't someone that he could touch without permission. She held an air of innocence around her that just seemed to scream virgin. And Loke can't bring himself to touch her while he's cheating on her with another woman, a woman that he had been dating way before he had started dating Lucy. Things became complicated and now Lucy was hurting and soon he was probably going to hurt, but he has the cushion of another woman that could care less if he cheated, and Lucy had no other man such as that. He sighs, running a hand through his spiky locks. They had grown longer… Loke hears the sound of his front door opening and he glances over to his room door, just as Karen walks in, and Loke's eyes are locked on the shaking of her hips in the tight formal dress as his thoughts cleared out.

"Hey," Karen purrs seductively. "I'm back." Loke decides that he'll deal with these thoughts later and focus on what was at hand first.

* * *

><p>Haha... this took a while... and then halfway through writing it, I started going half insane and talking to myself with shaky hands and all the like... So you might see a change in writing styles, mostly cause I lost inspiration to write this cause I wanted to revamp a couple of things cause of an attacking plot bunny... and well, I won't ramble.<p>

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I merely own this plotline/AU universe

Boo. No one answered my question from before.

Do you wear socks on carpet?

I don't, I think it's awkward. I hate socks...


End file.
